


The Guest Room

by emma_ockham



Series: The West Wing Multiples [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Femslash, Fun, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Het, Humor, Lesbian Sex, May/December Relationship, Middle Aged Sex, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re in my bed,” CJ remarked pointedly.<br/>“Well, actually, you’re in mine,” Leo said, removing his hand all the same.<br/>“Oh,” CJ breathed in surprise. “Well.” She swallowed. “Then you can stay, I guess.”</p><p>CJ is having a hard time after her father died and she has overworked herself in her new job as Chief of Staff, Leo and Abbey come to the rescue, but lose themselves in the attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I bow my head to the unequaled creative powers of Aaron Sorkin. I do not own these characters, nor claim them in any way. I do have imagined a few story twists that A.S. skipped for no apparent reason. I get no money out of this and intend no offense whatsoever to whomsoever.

PROLOGUE

CJ rubbed her eyes. 

Now that she had taken over his job, she had acquired a new appreciation for Leo’s health problems. The recent death of her father hadn’t helped much in getting untroubled sleep either. She vividly recalled the empty hospital bed she’d found in Dayton. She’d been too late.

CJ sighed at the unproductiveness of the thought, rubbed her neck and went back to the DOD report on the anti-proliferation negotiations with North Korea. She hoped things would slow down the next morning when the president got back from his trip to France. 

She would grieve about her father when she had the time.

 

CHAPTER 1

 

Leo saw her sitting behind his old desk. He leaned against the doorframe and greeted her with his eyes. “You’re in late,” he said. 

“You’re no early leaver yourself, Leopold,” CJ smiled, stifling a yawn. She had whiteness in her face and gray rings under her eyes that he hadn’t seen there before. 

“Do you get enough sleep?” he asked. 

“Do I look like I get enough sleep?” 

“You look like hell,” he offered.

CJ rubbed her eyes. “It often isn’t worth the trouble to go back home for the few hours after the work is done. Perhaps I’ll have Margaret set up a stretcher here.” 

He saw her turning the idea over in her head. 

“Why didn’t you do that long ago?” she asked, yawning in earnest and stretching herself behind her desk. The expensive fabric of her shirt pressed against her breasts. “Leo?” 

He jolted out of his appreciation. “Hum?”

“The stretcher?” she prompted him, smiling. “Where’s the one you used?”

“I have a bedroom in the residence for these occasions. The president arranged it a long time ago.” 

“It wouldn’t have running water and, you know, maybe a bath tub?”

“Yeah, it has all of these things.”

“Do you think I might use it as well?” she wondered, rubbing her eyes again.

“I don’t see why not,” he answered, slapping himself for not bringing this up earlier.

She closed the report she was reading. “Now, I don’t want to break up our merry little chat untimely, and it’s not as if I don’t enjoy our nightly get-together, but would you mind showing me that paradise, like, uhm, right now?” 

When he nodded his approval of the idea, CJ pushed herself up out of her chair, swaying a little and closing her eyes for a moment.

Definitely time she saw a bed, he thought. “You can have the room tonight.” He’d go back to the hotel, no problem.

CJ nodded her appreciation and reached for the desk to steady herself. 

Leo watched her with apprehension, appreciating the weight of the job and the need to be able to shoulder it alone. Her breathing was shallow, as if she was trying to regain control and be inconspicuous about it, so he clenched his fists and waited. He would see her to bed as soon as possible.

When she turned to leave, her knees buckled, and he hurried to support her elbow. CJ leaned into him with unusual unreservedness. 

“You okay?” he asked and he encircled her back with his arm to steady her. 

She nodded, slanting against him. “Don’t worry. Just a spell.” 

“It’s a new job,” he ventured. “It will get easier.” He decided not to load her up with the picture of his double bypass. It did get easier. Marginally.

She went limp against him and slithered down, oblivious of the pile of reports she pushed off of the desk and that disintegrated into a myriad of pages on the floor.

“CJ!” he breathed against her shoulder as he braced himself to take the extra weight. When, after long seconds, she didn’t regain her balance, he cautiously let her down in the chair and kneeled in front of her. 

Her eyes were closed and a thin film of sweat had appeared on her brow. 

“CJ!” he urged her, patting her hand ineffectively. “CJ!”

She fluttered her hand to him. “I’m really fine,” she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

He grunted his disbelief. 

She tapped his hand now. “Don’t fuzz, Leo. I’ll live.” She sounded her confident and aggravated self, but she still hadn’t opened her eyes and her skin had become almost transparent. 

“Margaret!” he shouted. 

A ghost of a smile surfaced through the layers that seemed to separate her from the world. “’It’s 3 AM, Leo. I have sent her home,” she murmured, “hours ago”. 

He sighed and reached for the phone. 

“I’ll be all right,” she protested feebly, forestalling him. 

With that reassurance her eyes closed, her head lolled backwards and her body sagged against the chair.

Leo snatched the phone, pressed the operator button and barked. “Get security in Miss Cregg’s office on the double. Someone sturdy.” He didn’t wait for an answer, trusting the efficiency of the White House Services. 

Within seconds, four agents stormed into the room, guns drawn, ready to deal with a wide assortment of hostilities.

“O, please,” muttered Leo. “Not that kind of a problem.” 

“Sir?” Agent in Charge Duffet asked nonplussed.

Leo pointed at the woman in the chair. “Can one of your team carry her to my bedroom in the residence, please? And see if the First Lady is still awake?” he added, looking down at the still form in the chair. “Ask her to bring her instruments, if she is.” 

Duffet nodded impassively and pointed at the most muscular of his men. “Johnson, you heard Mister McGarry. Please help Miss Cregg to the residence.” 

Agent Johnson holstered his gun, walked over to the chair, careful to avoid the scattered reports and picked up CJ without effort. 

CJ’s lack of response bothered Leo more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

In the guest room, Leo sat on the edge of his bed, regarding CJ, uncertain what to do. He looked up with relief when he heard the door. 

“Please move aside, Leo,” Abbey’s professional doctor’s voice contrasted with the disarray of her hair and the milk colored silk robe she wore over her white nightgown.

Abbey sat down on the spot that Leo had vacated and placed a hand on CJ’s forehead. She looked away, as if pondering her findings and then moved her hand to feel the pulse on CJ’s throat. 

“What happened?” she asked.

As Leo gave her the particulars, Abbey unbuttoned CJ’s fashionable blouse and placed a stethoscope on her breast. Leo caught the sight of an elegant black silk bra and turned to stare out of the window.

CJ’s murmured “Lea-me, gowaway” brought Leo back to the bed. 

Abbey withdrew the instrument and went about taking CJ’s blood pressure, undeterred by CJ’s weak protesting noises or the fact that she still hadn’t opened her eyes. 

“What do you think?” he asked Abbey.

“Exhaustion, most likely,” the First Lady responded unperturbed. “We’ll do some blood work tomorrow, to confirm it. Now, let’s get her back to earth, see what she can tell us about it herself.” 

From the depths of her bag she retrieved a brown bottle. 

“Hold her up, please.” 

Leo clambered onto the bed, helped Abbey to get CJ in a sitting position, placing himself behind CJ to support her.

CJ’s mutterings ceased when she leaned back against him. She sighed deeply, and relaxed. 

Abbey poured some of the content of the brown bottle in the glass from the bedside table. “Drink this, honey,” she prodded, holding the glass against CJ’s lips. 

CJ obediently gulped down half of the glass’s content before she shuddered. 

“Bwah,” she spat, her body tense. She sat up, shaking with indignation until her eyes focused on the First Lady in her night robe who scrutinized her unreservedly.

CJ warily eyed the glass the First Lady was still holding.

“Good evening ma’am,” she finally greeted the First Lady.

“CJ,” Abbey nodded affably. Leo knew Abbey would be happy to play ‘nothing happened’ if that was what CJ wanted.

“Are you exploiting the opportunity to poison me?” 

Abbey smiled and took a sip from the liquid. “You don’t like brandy, I take it?” she asked lightly. “How about some Scotch?” She reached in her bag and came up with another unmarked brown bottle. 

CJ raised an eyebrow. “Interesting apothecary, ma’am.” 

“Oh, don’t call me ma’am at 3 AM, Claudia Jean.” She handed CJ another glass. “Ad fundum, dear.” She toasted the rejected brandy against CJ’s glass and downed the content in one swallow. 

CJ followed suit. The liquor relaxed her body, as Leo had hoped it would. She leaned back against him. When her back touched his chest she jolted upright and turned. 

“Leo?” she demanded in disbelief. 

“How are you feeling now?” he informed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re in my bed,” CJ remarked pointedly. 

“Well, actually, you’re in mine,” he said, removing his hand all the same.

“Oh,” CJ breathed in surprise. “Well.” She swallowed. “Then you can stay, I guess,” she conceded. 

Leo smiled his gratefulness, stifling his laughter. 

She squinted at him as if rearranging some thoughts about that. “I think, I should be going, though.” She pushed herself upright in the bed, struggling with the buttons of her blouse. 

“Thanks for the drink, Abbey,” she acquiesced sophisticatedly. She shifted her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, looking down on her hosts, for all intents and purposes ready to go, even if swaying. 

Leo saw what little color the Scotch had added, drain from her face. “CJ, please sit down.” He patted the bed. 

CJ swallowed, and slowly nodded, cross-eyed. “Uh-oh,” she whispered.

At that ominous feedback, Leo struggled to get off of the bed, but before he could reach her, her eyes rolled back in her head and she staggered forward. 

She would have crashed into the sharp-edged bedside table if Abbey hadn’t pulled her back to the bed, where CJ ungracefully slumped and fell face down on the blankets, half covering Leo. 

“Uh-oh, indeed,” Abbey said. With professional ease she turned CJ and checked her vital signs. 

“This is not funny,” Leo objected, clambering to get out from under the woman.

“Yes, Leo, this is not funny,” Abbey agreed while examining CJ. “But it’s not all that serious either. I’ll give her a mild sedative, to keep her from exploring during the night and to give her some rest. We’ll see again in the morning. It would be good if someone would guard against her next attempt to leave, though.”

“I can stay here,” he offered. 

She looked at him, bluntly assessing his physical fitness, the time of the night and then nodded. “Me too,” she said. “We will change shifts.” 

“Okay,” he answered, relieved.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abbey took the better part of the job to change CJ into one of her nightgowns. The garment only reached CJ’s thighs, but it would have to do. Leo found his own pajamas in his closet. 

Wrapped in his robe, he took the first watch on the couch across the room, after Abbey slipped into the double bed, next to CJ. 

“Warn me, if I don’t wake up, Leo,” she cautioned him and she turned off her bedside light wrapping herself in the blankets, turning on her right side so that she faced CJ, and Leo in the distance.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Half an hour later Leo rubbed his temples, gazing at the bed through half closed eyelids. Both women were asleep now. CJ on her back, the way they had tucked her in, Abbey on her stomach, her left arm over CJ’s chest, guarding her charge protectively. Leo stifled a yawn and pulled up his feet on the small table to find a more comfortable position. This would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Abbey woke when CJ stirred and whimpered, troubled by a nightmare. She propped herself up on her elbow and studied the younger woman in the pale light that entered through the window. 

CJ’s breath came in uneven bursts and her face was contorted in a troubled frown.

Abbey placed a hand on CJ’s brow, murmuring soothing sounds.

“Dad?” CJ leaned into Abbey’s touch. A quivering sob ran through her body. “Daddy?” she fretted.

“It’s me, honey,” Abbey replied, caressing CJ’s tear streaked face with the back of her fingers.

CJ turned to sound and reached for Abbey in distress. 

“Oh, honey, what has happened to you?” Abbey mussed as CJ clutched to her in despair. She welcomed her and wrapped her in a motherly embrace. “It will be alright.” 

CJ moved in closer, as if drawn to the warmth and the comforting noises. Her long body shook against Abbey’s. 

Over CJ’s head Abbey made eye contact with Leo, who was sitting at the edge of his couch, looking concerned and out of his depth. 

Her eyebrows rose in question. 

Leo nodded as if he understood CJ’s grief. He mouthed something, but Abbey couldn’t make out the words in the pale light. She shook her head and turned her attention back to CJ, who had nestled her head against Abbey’s bosom, soaking her nightgown. 

Abbey stroked her hair, muttering consoling sounds, feeling CJ calm down and unwind. The younger woman shivered, disentangled herself and withdrew to her own side of the bed. There she lay back, her face awash in sorrow, but her eyes open now, looking beyond the ceiling.

Bit by bit, she turned her head to Abbey and focused her moist eyes on the First Lady.  
Abbey saw awareness dawn and a growing unease. CJ would balk, Abbey was sure, in yet another misguided attempt to leave, an attempt she wasn’t up to in her current condition, but would nevertheless try. 

When CJ started her move, Abbey shuffled over to her side of the bed, leaning over her, half covering the younger woman, slipping her knee between CJ’s long legs to hold her down, letting her full weight press down on CJ, effectively nailing her to the bed, preventing her from leaving.

“Hey,” CJ protested feebly.

“Don’t run from me now, girl,” Abbey shushed, stroking CJ’s face. “It’s just me, no need to be embarrassed.” She caressed CJ cheek with the back of her fingers. “Talk to me, Claudia Jean.” Her fingertips brushed CJ’s lips. “I thought we were friends, before all this. Tell me what’s wrong. Please.”

CJ closed her eyes. 

Abbey, who read the shutting of the eyes as a withdrawal, felt dejected by the pain she saw lingering in CJ’s face. She bends down further, caressing CJ’s cheek with her own. “You do know I love you, don’t you?” she breathed near CJ’s ear, surprising herself, but sensing the truth of it and kissing CJ’s forehead.

CJ shivered, as if the residue of pend up tension and resistance sought a way out of the her all at the same time. Her arms came up and she embraced Abbey. 

“There you are,” Abbey said and kissed CJ on her closed eyelid, increasingly aware of the warmth of CJ’s body, feeling it slowly relaxing in response to her. CJ sighed and melted further into the bed. 

Abbey grinned and bent down to kiss the tip of her nose. 

CJ chuckled. 

“CJ?” Abbey raised herself on her hands and looked down on her charge. 

CJ’s eyes were still closed, but around her lips grazed a smile. Brazed by the response, Abbey bent down and brushed CJ’s lips with her own. With satisfaction she felt a response ripple through CJ’s body and then a warm if shaky laugh at her ear.

“You sure know how to distract a girl from her sorrows, ma’am.” 

Abbey drew back her head in surprise at that mode of address, to study CJ’s expression, but CJ’s right hand moved up to caress Abbey’s neck and to bring her head down for a loving kiss. “I love you too, Abigail,” she breathed against her mouth. 

Encouraged, Abbey deepened the kiss. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Leo, who had seen the struggle on the bed and was half out off of his couch to assist Abbey in preventing CJ from getting up, sat back with a thump. 

He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and looked again. Yeah. He’d definitely seen that accurately the first time. He didn’t care to think how anyone would convey this to his friend, the President. 

Since that didn’t seem to bother anyone else in the room, and it was not really his call to make, he leaned back against the couch, not uninterested in the developments and, being reasonably well at ease with the two women, his mouth turned up at the corners.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is this your idea of therapy?” CJ asked, when they came up for air. 

A smile crossed Abbey’s eyes. “It’s a bit more than that, dear,” she replied earnestly, catching CJ’s eye, love and open appreciation in her voice. “I have wanted to do this from, ah, about the second week of the campaign.”

“That’s a long time,” CJ looked as if she appreciated the trouble.

“It is,” Abbey nodded gravely.

“Maybe I can help you out,” CJ considered. She brought Abbey back up for a slow kiss that bit by bit gained heat. 

“Hmm,” Abbey said approvingly, but CJ’s racing pulse in her revealed throat distracted her and she and bent down to nibble, nudge and coax it into submission. 

CJ gasped, her pupils widened.

“You wouldn’t have to have a list, mental or otherwise, why we should stop this right now?” Abbey asked as she opened the front of CJ’s borrowed nightgown. The cooler air triggered goose bumps on CJ’s exposed breasts. Her nipples hardened.

“How do you know about Danny’s –?” CJ mumbled. 

Abbey snorted. “Well?” she asked.

“I might come up with some points, if you give me the chance to gather my thoughts”, CJ bit Abbey’s lip. 

Abbey laughed throatily and bent down to nudge and nuzzle CJ’s breasts with her nose, teasing, never quite touching the nipples. CJ whimpered and pushed her chest up for a more rewarding treatment. 

“We could stop this right now, if you want to meditate on it first” Abbey offered and she drew her face back from CJ’s satin skin.

CJ grunted her disapproval. “Don’t stop.”

“But lists are important, sweetie.”

“Touch me,” CJ said hoarsely.

Abbey chuckled, feeling CJ squirm quite satisfactorily under her touch. She had thought about CJ, speculating about what her elegant body would feel like, what she would desire, what it would require to send her over the edge. Delighted that she would finally know, she licked her way to CJ’s left nipple and sucked it, her lips curling in a smile against the cool skin. 

“You are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” CJ observed between erratic breaths.

“I’m enjoying you,” Abbey hummed contentedly against her breast, her voice rich with emotion and promise. She smelled CJ’s arousal now. 

Tangled in and bothered by the layer of sheets and blankets, Abbey unceremoniously pushed them to the ground. 

CJ breath shuddered as Abbey’s hand slid down to her pelvis.

“How’s that list coming along?”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo, on the couch, silently hailed Abbey’s initiative to forgo with the blankets, appreciating how CJ’s stunning long body writhed in arousal. 

He could think of one or two items to add to that list Abbey was talking about, though. He also was less sure of his welcome in this room, now that things had heated up beyond any of his expectations, but he knew that at least Abbey couldn’t have forgotten that he was there and watched. 

So he sat motionless, mesmerized by Abbey’s lazy lustful exploration and CJ’s unrestrained responses. The breasts that he had stared at some time ago, now openly heaved in waves of bliss and he was sure Abbey was in the process of divulging CJ of her panties too. 

Leo’s breathing became more shallow as his arousal grew. He distractedly stroked himself through his pyjama pants. This was going to be difficult in more ways than one. The satisfied grin had left his face some time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Abbey affectionately positioned a warm hand on CJ’s black silk panties. Stroking her softly through the fabric, she watched CJ’s face for the effects of her exploration. CJ had thrown her head back in the cushions and seemed to have discarded all thought of reasons to stop this. The muscles in her belly rippled with every move Abbey made. 

Abbey stripped CJ of her panties and opened her slender long legs wide. CJ sucked in her breath at the exposure, but did not resist, allowing Abbey to caress her thighs, to breath warmly on her uncovered folds, evoking soft moans from CJ and a sudden thrusting up of her pelvis. Abbey blew softly through CJ’s pubic hair to study the growth of the goose bumps and CJ’s writhing movements. Yeah, that all worked very fine.

“Abigail, do you want me to beg?” CJ demanded hoarsely, struggling to regain her breath and pushing herself up on her elbows to cast a desperate look.

Between her legs, Abbey, wasn’t perturbed in the least. She chuckled against CJ’s pussy, opening her folds and leisurely explored the wet valleys with her fingers, extracting meowing sounds from CJ, but never resting anywhere long enough to CJ’s satisfaction, until she bent over and with a sudden stroke licked CJ’s core.

CJ’s back curved. Before she came down again Abbey slid her finger in CJ’s wetness, finding her g-spot with expert ease, while sucking her clit abrasively. 

CJ slithered on the bed, unaware of anything but the revolving twists in her body.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo, who had been in the military and thought of himself as unshakable and thoroughly initiated in all that was human, had in reflex put his hand to his eyes and groaned. How had he managed to get involved in this? 

There was no way he could include himself uninvited. There was no way he would leave, either. He mused that it being his room and, in fact, his bed, ought to give him certain, well, privileges, but was too much a gentleman to act unasked for, no matter the provocation. 

He swallowed to regain control, though the now painful swelling in his pants told him that that might be an overly ambitious task. The heavy smell of CJ’s arousal also did not much to help him wind down. 

He exhaled with effort and lowered his hand, only to discover Abbey’s eyes locking with his, her face flushed over, excitement shinning through her eyes. While she continued to eat CJ, she raised an eyebrow inquiring. 

His erection shifted against his leg at the unmistakable invitation in her eyes. He nodded gratefully, a small smile crept up in the corners of his mouth, but he redirected her gaze to CJ, the question manifest in his face. 

“Do you mind if I invite Leo?” Abbey asked, nibbling on CJ’s cunt lips.

“Anything you fancy, Abbey, just don’t stop.” 

Leo expected that CJ would have agreed to anything Abbey could have proposed at that moment.

“Well, you have to be a bit more welcoming than that,” Abbey rebuked as if sensing Leo’s hesitation and she stopping her ministrations. 

CJ urgently pressed her vulva against Abbey’s chin but then turned her head obediently to the couch. She smiled languorously at Leo, unaware of what her torpid look did to him, until she involuntarily licked her lips and saw him twitch. Her smile broadened.

“You’re in an awful position there, Leopold,” she recognized, smiling comfortably at him.

“Yeah,” he conceded gravely.

She rubbed her breast in blissful abandonment, as if to test his response. 

Leo moved forward on the couch in what CJ seem to think was a gratifying reaction. She flashed a smile at Abbey. 

Abbey disarranged CJ’s pubic hair in silent encouragement. 

“We could use another hand here.” CJ looked him up and down. “Or any other body part you would care to share”. 

Leo’s face broke in a grin. 

Abbey’s tongue restarted her mind-blowing attentions to CJ’s folds. “Don’t bring too many clothes,” CJ managed to advise, before her eyes closed in delight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit smut. If it's not your thing, just skip to the epilogue.

Not long afterwards, Abbey felt how his hands stroked her hair away from her neck and teasing kisses found their way down the back of her nightgown. She caught a hand and kissed the inside of his wrist in welcome. 

Warm lips nibbled at her ear and a husky voice informed her that she was a beautiful woman with too many clothes on for the occasion. His hands slide under her gown, exploring her body, his fingers dusting her nipples until they came to a satisfying rest on her breasts. 

Abbey moaned her agreement with his assessment of her clothing situation, and raised her arms so that he could take care of the problem. 

When he pulled her gown over her head, her breasts swung free, extracting an admiring sound from CJ. 

Abbey grinned wolfishly at the younger woman, stepped out of her panties and unhurriedly slid first one and then two fingers back into CJ. She was rewarded with a quivering whimper that coaxed her to play her thumb over CJ’s clit, driving the long woman to new levels of distraction. 

Having resolved the clothing barrier, Leo who had heeded CJ’s advice, stepped in closer behind Abbey, kissing the top of her head. She enjoyed the way their skins came together, and how his hands took care of her breasts, her arousal nurtured by CJ’s shuddered disintegration before. 

His left hand slid down over her belly, through her pubic hair until a finger dusted her clit and then slid into the soaking state of her heat. She pressed up against him.

“Please, Leo,” she egged him on, trying to ride against his hand. 

His satisfied chuckle near her ear promised him to be a teaser and she scratched her teeth against the hand that was caressing her face to convey the immediacy of her needs. Leo chuckled again, but as she wanted to rebuke him, his erection slid down her butt cheeks. It came to rest against her pussy lips. 

The rasping breath in her hair spoke volumes of his needs. She slanted her hips towards him, testing the friction of his cock sliding over her sensitized lips, the promise of him entering, the promise of deep connection, soon. 

He moved back unhurriedly, but the grip of his hand on her breast tightened. When he moved again, she bent forward just a bit more, angling her pelvis towards him, feeling him lean over her with her, almost catching him, yes, but then losing him. 

She whimpered in frustration, shivered as he slid back and tilted herself just a little further to catch him in his next passing. 

CJ, sprawling on the bed, watched them, caressing herself undeterred, her legs open. 

Abbeys eyes closed, her breathing ragged and high. Only an inch, only a few seconds now. She bent deeper, but she felt Leo still and press against her, his breathing heavy in her hair. 

“Are you sure?” he rasped near her ear, his right hand kneading her breast with undisguised urgency in what Abbey found a mixed signal at best.

His biting in her neck didn’t help much to clear her thoughts either and she shrugged off the question. It was too late to consider this now. She knew Leo knew that too, but had to ask the question anyway. 

She breathed erratically. There was no way back but forward.

“Come,” she demanded hoarsely. “I want this, Leo…”

At that his cock slid through her lips, past her g-spot, pushing up against the walls of her vagina, filling her gratifyingly. “Yes”, she grunted in satisfaction. 

Leo moved, slowly at first, almost hesitantly, but settling in an increasingly fevered pace, encouraged by her mounting sounds of pleasure.

CJ slid nearer until, with one hand, she could pull Abbey’s head down for a vigorously silencing kiss and catch one of Abbey’s bumping breasts with the other, massaging it forcibly, as if she knew that was what Abbey needed. 

Abbey, quivering under the combined onslaught of her senses, froze as a peak surge through her body, then came apart in a flood of sensations, lost what tenuous control over her limps she’d had and helplessly fell into CJ arms, trembling and breathing hard. 

CJ caught Abbey as she melted, and kissed away Abbey’s feeble attempts to avoid crushing her, caressing her and enjoying the trust with which the smaller woman surrendered herself and relaxed in her arms, her ample breasts pressing against CJ’s own. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Through Abbey’s hair, CJ saw Leo stand at the foot of the bed, grinning contentedly at his feat of utterly satisfying Abbey. He was still very much erect. 

CJ opened her left arm, welcoming him to join the disarray of bodies on the bed. He raised his brows to check her resolve, and she crooked a finger at him that left little doubt of her intentions. So he climbed on the bed, stretched out on her left side, propped himself up on his elbow, and joined her in caressing Abbey’s depleted body. 

To kiss Abbey’s face, he reached for her over CJ’s body and, as if testing the ground, he gently kissed CJ’s eye on his way back. CJ hummed contently, enjoying his friendly carefulness. 

“Why don’t you try that with the other one, too?” she coached him helpfully. 

Leo twinkled at her for this response and bend over to kiss her again, more thorough now. She relaxed under his touch, enjoying his kind-hearted attentions. 

“Yes,” she filled him in lazily, “quite enjoyable too.” 

Her free hand stroked his greying hair and explored his familiar lined face. She looked up at him inquisitively, trying to overlap the naked and obvious aroused man in her bed with the Chief of Staff she had known for seven years now, and not quite managing.

“Is it you?” she asked. 

He laughed out loud at that. She had seen him laughing on many occasions before. Down to earth, intelligent, warm and with the humour she enjoyed so much.

“It is you,” she concluded and she teased his erect nipples with her fingertips. His pupils dilated quite nicely, she thought.

“What more tricks do you know?” she asked with unhurried interest.

His smile widened at that challenge, a sparkle of mirth passed his eyes as he bent down to kiss her mouth. First softly, but then expertly opening her lips for him and adding his tongue, sucking lightly at her lips, his eyes taking in her carefree and interested responses. 

She mumbled encouragements in his mouth and he deepened his kiss, sucking on her tongue, using his hands on her face and the one exposed breast that he had longed to touch earlier, bringing her to a gasping higher level. She trembled when he released her mouth.

“How about that?” he enquired, his lips open, his eyes radiant.

She wheezed and grinned. “I could get used to that, Leopold,” she said after she had regained her breath. “You wouldn’t be able to do something about that breast down there too, would you?” She flashed her eyelashes at him.

The slight widening of his eyes betrayed he had contemplated that before she asked. 

“Now, let me see,” he purred, turning his attention to the delicate small breast. When he reached it with his tongue, CJ pushed her head back in the bed, encouraging him with progressively incoherent moans. 

She felt Abbey moving leisurely to her right side, giving Leo more room to manoeuvre and taking the opportunity to slide her knee between CJ’s legs again, lightly rubbing her clit with her upper leg. CJ gulped for breath erratically and saw Abbey smile wickedly at Leo right before she took the other nipple in her mouth and sucked it harshly. 

The urgent and wet prodding of Leo’s penis in her thigh told CJ she was not the only one on the brink of another sex-induced height. Abbey withdrew her knee and smoothly rolled CJ on her side facing Leo, helping herself to the silken skin on CJ’s butt. 

CJ grabbed Leo’s head, devouring his mouth, sliding her long right leg over him, feeling his penis skimming her pussy lips quite nicely, feeling him shiver, almost out of control. 

As Abbey’s hand positioned him against her wet opening, CJ saw him lose his resolve to courteous behaviour, saw him lose restraint, felt him pushing her down on her back, entering her overcome by his long build-up of his desire, his face buried in her long neck. 

CJ, met his strokes, drawing pleasure from the way he unrestrainedly lost himself, so far removed from the boss she knew, sharing himself with her, allowing her close, allowing her to see him come apart.

Abbey stroked CJ’s hair and kissed her mouth. 

CJ answered her hungrily, riding the soaring waves that escalated through her body, twisting her vagina, contracting wildly around Leo’s cock, driving him over the cliff with her, until they sank in a sweet afterglow of sticky but comfortable satisfaction together.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jed appears.

In the early morning of that day, when President Bartlet came home from his trip to France he found his wife sprawled out on her back on his marriage bed, her white night gown hitched up to her upper legs, smelling distinctly of sex. 

“Abbey?” he raised his brow in question.

“Yes dear,” she opened her eyes lazily and looked awfully content. When he came closer he noticed her lack of panties.

“Abbey,” he asked, stroking her bare pussy lips as a warning, “have you been enjoying yourself?”

She smiled at his apprehension and moved languidly against his hand. “I’ve had my way with your Chief of Staff, Jed. It was quite good. Sorry you missed it.”

Bartlet’s brows reached his hairline and he pulled back his hand.

“Which one?” he then asked, remembering the recent change of command. He involuntarily smelled his hand. 

“Both actually. Though they managed to have their way with each other as well.”

Jed stopped altogether, trying to visualise the sight of Abbey, CJ and Leo, but not quite succeeding.

“I don’t think I approve,” he finally informed her glumly.

“I know, dear,” Abbey responded unruffled. ”If you are good, I’ll try to get you invited next time.”

“Next time?!” His voice shot up an octave.

“Oh, don’t be a pest, Jed. Be nice, and come to bed. I’ll show you some new tricks I’ve learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next?  
> Will Jed act?  
> See: The Morning After.


End file.
